massieblockfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Dress Like Massie Block
Be Like The Infamous Massie Block!' Click here for Massie Block's blog #One of my favorite tips: Don't copy outfits out of the books! It's most likely it will cost hundreds of dollars. # You must have a fashion sense. Try to put together outfits on polyvore.com, and see if people like them. Polyvore.com has a few Massie Block outfits too. # You must only wear designer clothes; or anything that is cute. Try these designers and inspired by a show she and her friends like (Project Runway): -h and m *Ella Moss *Uggs (Weekends Only!) *Juicy Couture *Jimmy Choo *Miu Miu *Prada *Marc Jacobs *Chloe *YSL *Dior *Tory Burch *Versace *D&G *Fendi *Gucci *Armani *J. Crew *DKNY *Bebe *BCBG *Tiffany's *The Blonds Not Everyone has that sort of cash ready to 'dish so here are a list of stores you can also get clothes from {Just avoid tacky, trashy, and clothes that have a brand name plasted on) *Hollister (can be a bit too casual) *Abercrombie (sometimes boring, add some piz-zazz!) *Aeropostale (Try to stay away from here, but if you spot something...) *Rugby (This actually is a teen version of Ralph Lauren so this should be above..) *American Eagle *DeLia's (cute clothes, but somewhat tacky) *Forever 21 (only get CLASSY items) All of those brands are approved by Massie and her friends. Done, done, and done. Always wear lipgloss. There is no such thing as Glossip Girl. But, Victoria's Secret and Sephora have great lip glosses. Keep the makeup natural. In your bag, always have: *lip gloss *mascara *blush *powder if needed *don't wear eye liner or eyeshadow. If u do wear eyeshadow, make sure it's earth tones. Don't make makeup look trashy!!! No matter if people say that you used a comeback from the books, or movie, just say that you have never read one or seen the movie. Or you could always make one of ur own up, and use Massie's as an inspiration. 5. Massie has a few "signature" things--her charm bracelet for one, and Chanel No. 19...try having a signature piece of jewelry or fragrance 6. A few things Massie almost always wears:Charm bracelet *Chanel No.19 *Sleepwear--babydoll top and boy shorts *Lip gloss *A confident Look For Perfume you can try these: ALSO TIP! NEVER EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT WEARING CHEAP OR TACKY PERFUME! You can buy designer perfumes for such a LOW price at Marshalls, TJ Max and Amazon. *Vera Wang: Princess *Marc Jacobs: Daisy *Viva La Juicy *Chanel: Any... *Bebe *ETC. (get the point kind of...) Acessories can come from: *Forever 21 (cute fintage!) *Tiffany & co. *Swarovaski *PANDORA *Juicy *Boutiques OOA (out of america ex. france, japan, china, england,etc.) TIP: Never get jewerly from Claire's, THIS IS NOT about Claire Lyons (because we adore her) it is because the jewerly is TACKY, CHEAP, and TRASHY (at times) To be a POLITE, MORE PERFECT,SMART Version of MASSIE follow the following rules: 1. Always say Thank you 2. Smile at everyone you know 3. When upset, calm down then speak 4. NEVER EVER SWEAR! 5. Keep Gossip to a limit 6. Don't "get busy" in public 7. Respect others and there ways of life 8. Give Compliments and accept others 9. Study comes FIRST 10. Just be nice, happy, and WITTY at all times!! (even when you sleep ;) Category:and always SMILE